


But you look happy

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst Derek, Hurt Derek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ese momento fue obvio que el chico no estaba interesado pero no se rindió. Se hizo amigo de Erica Reyes, amiga de Malia Tate que a su vez era amiga de Lydia Martin, la mejor amiga de Allison Argent, novia de Scott McCall, el mejor amigo de Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you look happy

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo más angst que he escrito y no estoy muy orgullosa pero tengo mis momentos de tristeza así que aquí está.  
> Tal vez haga la versión de Peter, tal vez haga la de Stiles. 
> 
> Enjoy it.

Derek sabe que perdió mucho antes de si quiera haber empezado a pelear. Perdió desde el mismo instante en que tomó el móvil y llamó a Peter para hablarle sobre la vacante de maestro de Física en el instituto de Beacon Hills. Lo tiene muy presente y aunque quiera reclamarse a sí mismo no puede porque Stiles es tan feliz caminando de la mano al lado de Peter en ese pueblo vecino que no le quedan ánimos para molestarse ni consigo mismo ni con nadie más.

Le rogó a Peter porque se mudara, le pidió de favor que fuera porque estaba harto de estar solo y aún le quedaban dos años dentro de ese colegio antes de irse a la universidad. No sabía cómo iba a salir de esos pasillos sin tener la ayuda de su tío favorito, sin nadie que le diera empujoncitos cada mañana para poder aguantar todas esas miradas a su persona por el simple hecho de ser el bueno.

Fue un día antes de que Peter llegara cuando lo vio, llevaba una camiseta de Kiss y lentes de pasta.

-Es Stiles Stilinski –Le dijo Isaac cuando notó que no podía retirarle la mirada de encima –El hijo del Sheriff  y capitán del equipo de natación.

-¿Tiene pareja? –El rubio se empezó a reír.

-Amigo, nadie está a la altura de Stilinski –En ese momento sus intenciones pudieron haber mermado pero no lo hicieron.

No le importó que Stiles fuera un año mayor, popular, inteligente y adorable. Él solo quería una oportunidad con él, era menor, pero era guapo, atlético y muchas cualidades más que varias chicas admiraban.

Tal vez fue Stiles la razón por la cual hizo las pruebas para el equipo de basquetbol y el de lacrosse, tal vez solo fueron sus ganas para hacerse notar por encima de todos los chicos de su grado. Era un tipo de llamado que decía ‘’Soy Derek Hale, mírame, puedo ser genial’’, pero Stiles no lo vio en la primera semana, no lo vio en el primer partido de básquet, ni vio los tres goles que anotó en el de lacrosse.

En ese momento fue obvio que el chico no estaba interesado pero no se rindió. Se hizo amigo de Erica Reyes, amiga de Malia Tate que a su vez era amiga de Lydia Martin, la mejor amiga de Allison Argent, novia de Scott McCall, el mejor amigo de Stiles Stilinski.

Una semana después Erica se las apañó para sentarlos en la misma mesa. Recuerda sus manos sudando horrores  cuando Allison le apuntó la silla al lado de Stiles, el chico de sus sueños.

-¿Pizza está tarde? –Preguntó Danny cuando el silencio empezaba a aterrarlo.

-Hace mucho que no como pizza –Aceptó McCall.

-¿Vienes Derek? –Preguntó Allison sonriéndole con cierta complicidad.

-Eh… claro –Accedió respirando dos veces por la boca para no sonrojarse.

-¿Tu, Stiles? –El chico dejó su vaso de café vacío en la mesa y negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?

-Hale me envió a tutoría… de nuevo –En ese momento pudieron haber empezado las sospechas de Derek, pero no pudo pensar en nada más que sentirse decepcionado –La próxima semana.

-Yo sigo con ganas de pizza –Dijo Danny volviendo la conversación a donde había iniciado.

Si alguien en la mesa notó la desilusión de Derek por no poder estar con Stiles nadie dijo nada.

-Peter –Su maestro de física levantó el rostro de sus apuntes.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó  clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos.

-Esto te va a sonar ridículo –Su tío arqueó las cejas –Quiero tener una cita con Stilinski –Soltó de forma abrupta sorprendiendo al mayor –Sé que es tu alumno y lo llamas a tutorías así que pensé que tal vez podrías hablarle de mi… no sé algo.

-No creo que Stilinski te convenga –Apunto Peter volviendo su vista a sus documentos.

-Por favor, Pet –Rogó como el adolescente que era.

-Lo intentaré pero si le gustan los hombres seguramente serán mayores que él –Esa fue la segunda señal de que las cosas iban mal pero no quiso verlas.

¿Por qué sospechar del maestro de física de Stiles que también era su tío? No había razones para hacerlo y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que Peter no le iba a hablar bien de él a Stiles. Y si es que hablaron tal vez fue solo para burlarse mientras se besaban dentro de la oficina de Física, en medio de los libros y los trabajos escolares.

Si alguien le pregunta él no tiene ni idea de cuando inició esa relación Profesor-alumno. Derek puede decir que nunca los vio actuar diferente, que cuando entró a la oficina aquella tarde Stiles iba saliendo con pinta de haberse estado llevando la tarde más aburrida de su vida. Si tenía el cabello desarreglado y su camiseta negra estaba al revés él no lo notó hasta que tuvo que recordar todos los detalles.

-Hola, Derek –Saludó Stiles antes de perderse en el pasillo dejándolo sonrojado y con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

-Este es su último año, Derek –Dijo Peter desde su escritorio acomodando folios –Deberías olvidarlo.

-Podríamos intentar algo a distancia –Salió con sus aires positivos.

-Escuché que Jennifer Blake está interesado en ti, la chica es guapa –Derek frunció el ceño -¿No te gusta? Bueno, solo decía.

-Es algo como una psicópata –Bufó molesto tomando asiento en la silla blanca frente al escritorio.

-Stilinski no te conviene.

Por su puesto que no le convenía ¿Cómo le iba a convenir alguien que se acostaba con su tío mientras él derramaba miel por los poros cada que lo veía? De igual manera no puede culpar a Peter o Stiles, ellos empezaron antes de que él decidiera sacar sus cartas para jugar.

El día en lo descubrió decidió nombrarlo el día más desdichado de su vida.

Isaac le había ayudado a comprar ropa nueva para que Stiles lo notara cuando se sentaban en la mesa y terminaran las simples sonrisas y los simples saludos. Estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero negro y jugaba con las llaves del camaro que Laura le había entregado un mes antes.

-Enserio, Peter, debes estar loco –Fue lo que escuchó al otro lado de la puerta del departamento de Peter.

-Solo una cita, está que se muere por ti –El sonido húmedo de labios encontrándose le hizo saltar el corazón.

-¿Enserio me estás lanzando a tu sobrino? –Esa fue la voz de Stiles –Te pone que me líe con alguien de tu familia –Se escuchó el sonido de una risa ahogada –Eres un salido, Peter pero no te voy a dar el gusto. Derek es guapo, está que arde pero… no me hagas decirlo.

-Está que arde pero yo estoy mejor –Terminó Peter aún con la voz ahogada.

-No te creas, idiota –De nuevo besos y Derek se sintió asqueado de sí mismo –Es tan príncipe… No me gusta hacerle daño a los príncipes, ya me pasó con Daehler y no me agrada la idea de terminar con un arma apuntándome a la cabeza de nuevo.

-Eso no me lo has contado –Derek recargó la cabeza en la puerta saltándose esa parte de la conversación para recoger su orgullo.

-¿Luego del instituto vendrás conmigo a Los Ángeles? –Suspiró ordenando a sus pies alejarse.

-Después de tu graduación nos iremos juntos a Los Ángeles –No supo si la respuesta fue lo que le dolió o fue la sonrisa que le leyó en los labios a su tío.

Cuando llegó a casa solamente podía pensar en que se había esforzado tanto, en que había hecho lo que nadie para terminar enterándose de maneras inadecuadas que la persona de la que estaba enamorado ya tenía a alguien y no solo a una persona mayor, a su tío. Peter hablaba con razón cuando dijo que a Stiles le iban mayores que él, para ser exactos los maestros de física con 23 años encima.

Se sintió infantil y débil al pensar en sus 16 años con un enamoramiento que nunca podría ser ni siquiera en sus sueños.

-¿Derek estás bien? –Su madre tocó la puerta de su habitación varias veces.

-Ya bajo a cenar –Respondió pasando sus manos por su rostro.

-Si te sientes mal puedo darte una pastilla –Derek se rio.

-Estoy bien –Mintió –Ya voy.

Su mente aturdida lo mantuvo lejos de la conversación en la mesa, muy lejos de Beacon Hills, en la ciudad a la que pertenecía antes de que a su padre le ofrecieran trabajo en ese pueblo.

-Sé que tienes algo con Peter –Stiles no volteó a verlo –Te lo digo a ti, Stiles.

-¿Me dices qué? –El capitán del equipo de natación arqueó su ceja izquierda.

-Sé que te acuestas con el profesor de física –Stiles no lo miró ni un poco sorprendido.

-No sé qué de mierda hablas pero mejor que dejes de decirlas si no quieres meter en problemas a tu tío. –Tras esas palabras Stiles se fue dejándolo de pie en el estacionamiento vacío.

En su interior se rio de sí mismo y su absurdo pensamiento sobre que Stiles por lo menos se iba a poner nervioso o le iba  a pedir que  no le dijera a nadie. Espera una reacción más fuerte de su parte, algo más de atención por muy sádico que sonara.

Nunca se imaginó que la ira de Stiles podría ser tan temible.

-¿Quién mierda hizo esto? –Gritó el adolescente arrugando en su mano una de las tantas hojas blancas que decían ‘’Peter Hale se acuesta con Stiles Stilinski’’ –Quien lo haya hecho que tenga los cojones para sostenérmelo en la cara.

Debajo de los lunares la piel estaba roja de ira y las venas en la sien se notaban moradas por la presión. Cuando sus ojos verdes se engancharon a la mirada color miel casi pudo jurar que brillaron de ira dirigida a su persona.

-Señor Stilinski, sígame a la dirección por favor –Pidió el director pasando en medio de los adolescentes arremolinados alrededor de Stiles con las mismas hojas en sus manos.

Lo único que pudo pensar Derek fue: No he sido yo.

Las cosas se pusieron pesadas cuando el Sheriff entró al colegio con cara de haber visto a un asesino serial rondando por su pueblo.  Cinco minutos después apareció su madre, la hermana mayor de su tío, con el ceño tan fruncido que daba miedo.

-Mamá –Llamó corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzarla.

-Ahora no, Derek –Con una de sus manos su madre lo hizo a un lado.

-Mamá ellos no están liados –Mintió –Yo lo sé.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes? –Preguntó su madre más interesada.

-Porque Stiles sale conmigo –Mintió de nuevo diciendo lo primero que pensó podría ayudarlos a salir del paso.

-Ven aquí.

El pasillo se le hizo eterno hasta la oficina. Le dolía la cabeza, las manos le sudaban y el corazón le iba  a mil por hora.

-¿No dirás nada, Stiles? –Escuchó el grito del Sheriff.

-Ya lo dije, no me acuesto con el profesor Hale –Respondió con lo que parecía un tono de voz cansado.

Adentro las dos sillas estaban ocupadas por Peter y Stiles, ambos con expresión neutral, completamente seguros de sus respuestas.

-Director, Derek tiene algo que decir –Dijo su madre a penas entrar.

-Habla, Derek –Pidió el director clavando sus ojos en él, igual que Peter y Stiles. Por un momento estuvo seguro que vio terror en los ojos de ambos.

-Stiles y mi tío Peter no están liados –Dijo con convicción sin desviar su mirada.

-Hay pruebas de que se veían después de clases –Rebatió el director.

-Peter me ayudaba a verme con Stiles –Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado –Finstock nos prohibió salir con nadie para no distraernos así que le pedí a Peter que me ayudara para que no me sacaran del equipo.

-¿Es verdad eso, Stiles? –Preguntó el Sheriff.

Le costó la respiración ver la forma en que Stiles miraba a Peter antes de asentir.

-He estado saliendo con Derek –Aceptó aunque fuera una mentira.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –Preguntó el Sheriff de nuevo.

-¿Qué porque no lo dije? Tal vez porque no quiero meter a Derek en problemas, suficiente tengo con saber que el profesor está siendo acusado de meterse conmigo como para también arrastrarlo a él –A mitad de la frase su voz se quebró. –Nunca he tenido nada con el profesor y a veces creo que ni siquiera le caigo bien.

-¿Peter? –Preguntó el director esperando una respuesta.

-Para Derek el equipo lo es todo, tampoco quería que lo sacaran del equipo por esta idiotez que cualquier alumno se inventó.

Las mentiras le empalagaron antes de que se diera cuenta que todo había empezado por él y lo más justo era eso, que cayera sobre él.

-Hablaré con Finstock para que no te saque del equipo y se acabe este mal entendido –Concedió el director.  –Gracias por aceptarlo, Derek, puedes ir a clase, igual tú, Stiles.

-Gracias, director –Derek esperó a que Stiles tomara su mochila como cualquier novio hubiera hecho.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la dirección para que Stiles lo jalara del brazo y lo llevara a otro lugar sin ser vistos.

-No sé qué tramas, Hale pero que quede claro que no porque nos hayas salvado de esta me voy a acostar contigo –Le espetó con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero que te acuestes conmigo –Soltó en un suspiro.

-Mucho mejor porque eso me hará las cosas más fáciles –Levantó la vista algo curioso –Te veo mañana en el centro comercial luego de tu practica de Lacrosse.

-¿Para qué? –Ladeó el rostro el confundido.

-No creas que se lo han tragado, ahora que hemos hecho ‘’nuestra relación’’ pública habrá que tener citas –Stiles usó sus dedos para hacer las comillas.

-Te veo mañana –Se despidió sintiéndose aún más pisoteado que la tarde en que se dio cuenta de que su tío tenía algo con su amor platónico.

 

Peter fue menos rudo pero no por eso menos molesto. Le miró a los ojos y negó completamente decepcionado de él. Estaba por aceptar el castigo cuando Jennifer llegó a su lado con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto.

-Ahora que te he ayudado a alejarlos podemos estar juntos –Dijo la chica luciendo algo tímida.

-¿Has sido tú? –Preguntó tratando de ser suave.

-No pude evitar escucharte hablando con Stilinski y supuse que si todos se enteraban estarías feliz por alejarlos y vendrías conmigo.

-Por tu culpa mi tío y Stiles me odian –Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de alejarse.

 

Stiles estaba usando una camiseta azul con el nombre de una banda impresa cuando se acercó a él vistiendo también una sonrisa falsa.

-Que quede claro que lo hago por Peter no por ti.

-Lo sé.

 

Lo peor de todo es que esa tortura duró para él seis meses más, dos meses en los que quedaba de verse con Stiles y al final terminaban escuchando la radio en algún lugar matando el tiempo necesario para que luciera como una cita. A veces tenía que responder llamadas del Sheriff diciendo que Stiles estaba con él cuando en realidad estaba con Peter a dos pueblos de distancia.

No podía evitar preguntarse porque Peter y no él. Porqué Stiles se había fijado en el profesor de física y no en otro estudiante, si hubiera sido de esa forma tal vez habría tenido oportunidad. Pero eso solo ocurriría en otra vida porque en esta tenía que ver como ellos caminaban de la mano con el traje de graduación de Stiles en una bolsa café y los labios de Peter presionándose en su mejilla cada cierto tiempo siendo la pareja perfecta que eran.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siéntanse libres de comentar y dejar kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Pueden seguirme en [Tumblr](http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  


End file.
